This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are exploring methods for creation and use of artificial genome sequences. Bacterial genomes are modeled using multiple Hidden Markov Models, and these models are used to create artificial genomes. Chimeric artificial genomes are used to explore the efficacy of exisiting methods for the detection of laterally transferred genes, and for the development of novel, robust methods for detection of alien genes.